


Don't Panic, D'Ablo

by New_Elysia



Series: Fatherhood AU [2]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: AU, Em is having none of this shit, Gen, Parenthood AU, Smol Vlad, stop panicking D'Ablo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: D’Ablo, panicking solves nothing. It only makes the situation worse…please stop screaming. Em doesn’t take you seriously when you cry into the phone like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh who are we kidding? he fucking panicked.

Em raised her head from the pillow. It was the middle of the day, she knew atleast that. It wasn’t like she had anything important to do that night, but like many, she liked to sleep in. though it hadn’t been some horrid nightmare to wake her from her deep slumber, nor someone knocking at her door. It was her phone. Which had the guile to ring at two thirty in the afternoon. Someone calling at this time either meant one of five things telemarketer, someone had fucked up, D’Ablo had fucked up, someone was dead, or that Dorian was bored. All of which were viable options, although, she’d put her money on D’Ablo fucking up. It was more common than anyone really thought it was, honestly, that man was an emotional rack half the time. Em grabbed the receiver and answered “What the fuck have you done now?”

There was a slight whimper on the other line, “D’Ablo?” another, this time more like a high pitched whine. Em was just about to hang up the call when a loud ear piercing screech came through the receiver. Madam council pulled the phone away from her ear for a moment, when she put it back, D’Ablo spoke. “Em, Help” he whined out “I don’t know how to handle small children! Please! Assistance is required!” Em pulled the phone away, letting D’Ablo shout. Even with the phone several inches away, she could make out specific words. Things like Tomas, baby, help, everything is not perfectly fine, and the like. Then, louder than the rest “I’m not ready to be a father! EM HELP!” She hears him shout. Elysia’s oldest vampire remains quite for a moment, and then, she hangs up the phone. Em was not in the mood to deal with whatever drunken bullshit D’Ablo was going through. It was far too early for that.

 

* * *

 

Orander, the council’s secretary, knocked on the front door of the three story town house. Behind him stood the rest of the Stokerton council, minus the president and vice president. D’Ablo, they knew, was inside. Tomas, on the other hand, had seemingly vanished into thin air over a month before.

Their president had called all of them in a panic, requesting they come to his house. Though it was the middle of the day, they know when their president needs some sort of assistance. Orander looked back at Thanatos, the blond raised an eye brow. Curious as they waited for D’Ablo to open the door. The council’s Academic Affairs officer opened his mouth to speak, when the door opened. He quickly turned his head to see a frazzled D’Ablo “oh thank good, you’re all here”

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Beatrice, the blond female asked. D’Ablo bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. “Tomas was here” he said, the council president looked back into his house, looking more than a little nervous. “When?” D’Ablo looked back at the council. “About an hour ago.” He said as he moved out of the way, allowing his fellow vampires in. D’Ablo then closed and locked the door, an old habit. He was more than a little paranoid given his political position in Elysia. “It’s been an entire month since Tomas just up and disappeared with that human woman.” D’Ablo could sense the anger and distaste in the council treasurer’s voice.

D’Ablo looked back to the couch, nervously. He’d managed to set up a space to keep the boy with the pillows. It probably wasn’t safe, but he didn’t have anything else. He certainly didn’t have a crib. D’Ablo let out a frustrated groan and looked back. He opened his mouth, but a small whimper sounded off. D’Ablo turned his head back to the child as he began crying “shit” D’Ablo cursed as he looked over at Vlad. “D’Ablo…” one of them began “is that a baby?”

“Yes” he said, the stress growing more and more frustrated. He didn’t know the first thing about children. Why did Tomas think he was the best person to take care of a child? “Tomas left him here, he wants me to watch and keep him safe.” D’Ablo explained, Orander looked to D’Ablo and then to the crying child as he walked over. The copper haired man looked down, his green eyes staring at the child. Gently, he reached down and picked Vlad up and held him, eyeing the small fangs in the infant’s mouth. “D’Ablo” he said, the steel eyes male looked over “did Tomas leave you with any bottles and formula? Anything like that?” D’Ablo looked over to the black bag Tomas had brought in with him, “well, he left that” he said, pointing. “Look through it, I think the kid might be hungry.” D’Ablo swallowed and walked over.

After a moment, he pulled a bottle, a few small cans, and blood bags from the bag. “Tomas mentioned he likes blood.” The president said absent mindedly. Orander nodded “well, we’ll have to see.” He said quietly, “Make a bottle for him, one with blood and one with the formula.” D’Ablo stared “I don’t know how to do that.” One of the other council members leaned down and picked up one of the canisters. He looked at it “the instructions are on the side.”

Even though Tomas had told him, D’Ablo was surprised when the boy seemed to take to blood fairly well. In fact he seemed to like it over the formula, something D’Ablo didn’t blame him for. That stuff smelled god awful. The rest of his council seemed just as surprised as the boy continued to drink down the blood. “He really is a vampire.” Orander said, D’Ablo nodded. Still watching the newborn. When the bottle was empty and the child had been burped, Orander gently handed him back to D’Ablo. Who took the boy nervously, “how did you know?” D’Ablo asked. The secretary smiled, “well, I raised five children before being turned, so I know how to tell.” He said, D’Ablo had a look of abject horror on his face. “Five? Why the hell would anyone do that to themselves?” Orander just shook his head and looked around.

D’Ablo sat down on the couch and looked down at the boy, who was cradled in his arms. It felt odd to say the least. The child seemed calm now that he’d eaten, making D’Ablo relax a bit. D’Ablo had never been a father, in fact he had never even been married. He hadn’t really wanted to and he and his brother had both been turned before they married. In truth, he’d never even considered turning another into a vampire either. It just seemed like something that he didn’t really need. He already had his position on the council to care about, he didn’t need the responsibility of a fledgling vampire added onto that.

“So what do we do with the kid?” Aura, the Incident control officer, asked, D’Ablo looked up for a brief moment before looking back at Vlad, whose eyes were closing with sleep. He considered it, it wouldn’t be that hard to give the boy over to Otis. He was Tomas’ brother after all. He had more responsibility to take his nephew that D’Ablo did. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth though, and D’Ablo wasn’t sure why.

Perhaps it was the memory of his own youth, the feeling of knowing he wasn’t wanted by his parents. That if he or his brother got in the way, they’d be beaten. D’Ablo let out a long sigh “we take care of him” he said, turning his gaze back to the council. “You’re kidding, right?” D’Ablo shook his head “he’s a vampire, that much is obvious.” He said, D’Ablo’s jaw tensed “we can’t put him in the system and there aren’t many other options.” The council president explained “Tomas has other family members, one of them living right here in Stokerton.” Beatrice said “yes, give the boy to Otis.” Ted began, “It’s not like he wasn’t the hardest one hit when Tomas left Elysia for a human. I’m not sure he’ll be too happy to learn about a child that came from that.” D’Ablo licked his lips “Ignatius would be less than thrilled, and Em…” D’Ablo looked back to Vlad, who had fallen back into sleep. “If Tomas was telling the truth, and this boy was born a vampire and the prophecy is true…” there was a sense of unease in the room now, the very act of openly acknowledging the age old prophecy of the Pravus made many vampires uneasy.

“Before us is the Pravus, and Em won’t take that well. I fear she might try to kill the boy to protect her power.” It wasn’t too farfetched. Em was ruthless. Though she resided in the body of a teenaged girl, she was over two millennia old, the oldest in existence. She was just as power hungry, if not more, as D’Ablo was. And she’d stop at nothing to keep it. The life of an innocent new born be damned, if it meant staying in power.

Orander sighed “very well, we’ll have to get quite a few things for the lad.” He said, D’Ablo watched him riffle through the bag. “I’ll make a list and the others can run errands while I help you get comfortable with the boy. Raising a child isn’t easy.” D’Ablo didn’t have to be told that twice. He honestly couldn’t fathom why anyone would want to raise five of them, let alone just one. And D’Ablo was completely unprepared for the one. The vampire in black sighed, but Tomas had asked him to. Tomas needed him to do this, to care for this boy. The boy who could very well be a god one day, the one all of Elysia had waited for.


End file.
